1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transferable measuring template of the type for marking and locating utility outlet openings, window and door openings in construction panels. The device will accurately in-place locate points of reference or template on the blind side of construction panels which are to be fastened to wall studding without the need for transposing measurement data from one surface to another and without the need for measuring tools.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Templates which have been used in the past were impractical, did not lend themselves for use in different applications, were difficult to use, hazardous due to possible personal injury to the user, and failed to provide simple, efficient and positive devices for accurately outlining and marking an opening to be formed in construction paneling for utility outlets, door and window openings and other applications where hardware locations and cutouts are desired. Prior art which discloses devices for locating utility cutouts, hardware placement markings and the like are disclosed in the following list of patents:
______________________________________ 4,059,905 J. H. Wieting 11/29/77 3,913,235 M. T. Tenneson 10/21/75 3,745,664 L. G. Altseimer 7/17/73 3,526,947 F. S. Pasek 9/8/70 3,105,985 J. B. Reid et al 10/8/63 ______________________________________
The above listed patents (except '985) show various means for locating and marking hardware and utility outlets used in construction environments. The use of templates employing pins for marking the blind side of construction paneling is unsatisfactory from application, simplicity and construction viewpoints. Furthermore, use of devices which employ pins or spikes can be dangerous in that personal injury can easily occur to the user.
Templates having opposed pressure sensitive faces of different adhesive power will not perform satisfactorily or consistently with conventional building materials due to the adverse climate conditions often encountered at construction sites. Furthermore, the greater the pressure that is applied to the templates having opposed pressure sensitive faces during the transfer operation causes a greater initial bond on the utility outlet, door or window opening framing such as to work against the successful transfer of the template to the blind side of a construction panel.
The prior art devices which utilize pressure sensitive surfaces employ weak removable adhesives which will not bond readily to the small surface area provided by the perimeter of utility outlet boxes or pipe cross-sections. Often, the weak adhesives used with these devices will leave undesirable residues on wood surfaces around window frames and door jams which subsequently interfere with the finishing or staining of those surfaces. Weak adhesives used in those prior art devices will not permit the template to remain in place for extended periods of time due to creep and susceptibility to temperature, humidity and wind variations. In addition, the user of these prior art devices cannot control the surface area or the bonding pressure applied to the surface area contacting the utility device and the surface area contacting the blind side of a panel.
Thus, the prior art devices have serious limitations and shortcomings in utility, application, construction and cost. Applicant's invention is designed and constructed to overcome the limitations in the prior art devices as will become clear from a careful reading of the specification and claims herein below.